Let the Flames Begin
by Amethyst Amore
Summary: A simple interview with one of the most popular rock singers leads one young reporter to undergo a drastic change. Is it for the better? Modern Day Lavi/Lenalee AU.
1. Track 1

**A quick chapter from one of my latest projects to appease some of my wonderful readers as I try to finish my finals for college. I hope you like it so far!**

* * *

_**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever**_

_**Let me show you all the things that we could do**_

_**You know you wanna be together**_

_**And I wanna spend the night with you**_

_**Yeah, yeah (with you)**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Come with me tonight**_

_**We could make the night last 4ever**_

Lavi tapped his foot in time to the drumming in the concert hall above as he sat in the dressing room in wait.

The best of the best. He had to be to have gotten this interview in. And right when they were on tour, too. For weeks Lavi had been trying desperately to get a hold of "Dark Boots." They were the hottest new band out there, and were apparently very picky about interviews. More that their manager was afraid of putting the group's lead vocalist, Lenalee Lee, into the foreground. She wasn't used to the newly acquired fame, as of yet. It surprised Lavi actually.

He had seen some of their performances, on TV and live, and in both cases, the Chinese girl looked so confident in herself. She had a great stage presence and was able to get the audience excited with her cheerful demeanor. It had taken him a good many bribes and swearing on his mother's grave to get him the opportunity to sit backstage at one of the band's (sold out) concerts, and to talk one on one with the lovely lead singer.

The redhead reporter had little time to congratulate himself, however, when Lenelee Lee walked into the empty dressing room with a soft sigh. Though sweaty from exertion and panting lightly from belting her last song, the girl was just as pretty in person as she was on screen. Her dark hair was tired into those trademark pigtails and she was wearing her infamous boots that she never seemed to take off. She looked clearly exhausted but politely held out a hand and smiled widely at Lavi.

"You must be the reporter from 'The Bookman's Guild.' My brother informed me that you were here. It's Lavi, right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Grinned Lavi. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Lee." Lavi stood up and blinked taking her hand. "Your brother?"

Lenalee paused as well, then laughed, "Ah, yes! My brother, Komui Lee. He's our manager. And I'm really sorry if he gave you such a difficult time. He's… rather protective of me."

Lavi chuckled, "Ah, I get it now. Was wonderin' why ya had the same names. I also gotta tell ya, he's definitely got your best interest at heart. Most managers are in it for the money."

Lanelee sighed, "I suppose so. But please have a seat! I'm afraid the intermission only lasts twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes s'all we need," Lavi grinned, pulling out a recorder, a notepad, and clicking his pen as he settled into the chair he was previously waiting in. "Ready when you are, Miss Lee."

"Please call me Lenalee," The girl smiled, seating herself across from him on the couch, legs crossed and hands in her lap. She nodded back. "I'm ready."

"K' then," Lavi quick glanced at his notes then looked back up, pressing record. "How did "Dark Boots" get its start, and how'd it get its name?"

Lenalee hummed in thought. "Well… I already knew two of my band mates from high school. Joel and Danny. They always wanted to start a band, but we lacked a bassist and backup vocals. When they went off to college they met an upper classman, Miranda, and discovered that she was an excellent bassist and had a wonderful voice. One Christmas break they came home and invited Miranda with them to meet me, and from there it's history. We all just worked great together.

"As for the name," Lenalee giggled. "I always wear boots no matter what the occasion is. I almost never take them off…"

Lavi caught the look on her face before she attempted to smile again. Shame? Guilt? Both? He couldn't quite decipher it, but it seemed he'd accidentally hit upon a touchy subject.

"Because of my habit, Joel thought it was appropriate to have a band named after my footwear. We originally called ourselves "Black Boots," but changed "Black" to "Dark" after we sighed on to _Dark Order Recording Studios_."

Lavi was still inwardly curious about why singer seemed so upset about her shoes, but chose not to comment on it. He clicked his pen again and scanned his for another question to ask. "Your first single, "Misery Business," how would you describe the sudden success that came with it?"

"Oh, it was intense!" the girl laughed, sitting up in on the couch. "One day we were this unknown local band that practiced in my brother's basement, the next, we hear ourselves on the radio! And then there was an incident when I was getting out on class to go to a recording, and this huge mob of fans was waiting for me outside. I had to have teachers escort me out the back and to my brother's car."

Lavi felt himself wanting to chuckle with her for reasons he couldn't explain. Lenalee's personality was quite uplifting. "Sounds pretty crazy."

"It really was. I'm happy that our music affects so many people, but at the same time…" Lenalee paused, biting her lip. "At the same time I sort of miss the days when I was know as Lenalee Lee the student council president instead of Lenalee Lee, lead singer for "Dark Boots.""

The reporter felt a twinge of sympathy for her, but Lenalee just smiled softly. "I have no regrets, though. It was a dream I shared with my band mates. We set out to get our music recognized, and we accomplished that goal. Privacy is one of the many sacrifices we made to get where we are today, but I'd do it again, if given the chance."

"Admirable," he heard himself reply, but mentally hit himself for showing any real emotion other then that fake goofy persona he presented to the public.

Lenalee looked up and flushed, "I, uh… I'm sorry if I was getting way off track. I don't usually get this honest with reporters. No offence."

"None taken," Lavi grinned, putting the notepad down for a moment, but clicking his pen a few times out of some weird, newly acquired anxiety. "Actually, m'on my last few questions, and we've still got ten minutes, so no biggie."

"Ah, good," Lenalee sighed. "I was worried that I was wasting your time."

"_My_ time," Lavi blinked incredulously before bursting into laughter. "You're the one whose part of a mega hit band with a nation-wide tour and a second album in the works, and you think _you're_ wastin' _my_ time? Good ta know stardom hasn't corrupted your modesty."

Lenalee pouted, "Well, the media has better things to do then to listen to a silly seventeen year old talk about her fears and stuff."

"Ya kidding? The paparazzi eat up that stuff and throw it on the covers of Star and US weekly," Lavi shook his head and leaned back giving Lenalee a short nod. "You're an interesting girl, Lenalee."

Lenalee looked away, blushing lightly, "I'm no different then any other girl my age really…"

"M'serirous. I interview a lot of teen stars, and not one of them has come across as sincere. Well… there's one, but the kid's British, so he's an exception."

"You mean Allen?" Lenalee turned back wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Allen Walker," Lavi grinned and clicked the pen once more. "Which leads us to our next question. Tabloids have spotted you two hangin' out together with the Brit slow rock star as well as hard rock guitarist Kanda Yu from "Exorcists Fall." Are you involved with either of them and if so what's your relationship?"

Lenalee shook her head with a sigh. "For the record, I'm not dating either Allen or Kanda. The two of them are my friends. I met Allen when he transferred to my school his freshmen year. We both took a lot of music classes together. And theater. Allen loved acting and I like the set designs. Kanda… he and I grew up together. Our families lived side by side and his stepfather took Komui and I in after we lost our parents. You can say he's almost a brother of sorts to me."

"Ah so that's way you can get away with touching him without getting told off. Or in one unlucky camera man's case, knocked out."

"He has anger management issues," Lenalee groaned, brow twitching at the memory of that little disaster. "But he has a good soul. He's just really good at giving people the impression otherwise."

The redhead looked up at the clock then frowned. "I'd love to stick around and ask you just one more question, but unfortunately, my time's up. You gotta go back on in five minutes."

Lenalee jumped up. "Oh my! I didn't even notice!"

"Hey, don't sweat it. I got most of what I came here for, and you're a good conversationalist ta boot. No pun intended."

The singer laughed and held out a hand. "It was a pleasure talking with you."

"Pleasures' all mine, really," Lavi chuckled as he stood and shook her hand. He held her gaze for a moment, and then tilted his head. "Violet?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes… I've never seen anyone with that color before."

"Ah… I've been told they look fake, but they're real, honestly-"

"Well, yeah, that's my point," Lavi smiled. "I've met plenty of chicks who change their contact colors like they change purses, but those are all natural. It sort of caught me off guard."

Lenalee looked impressed. "You must have a good eye for detail to even see something like that."

Lavi smiled, "S'part of why I got the job. I'd tell you the story, but ya got a crowd of fans waitin.'"

"Well, then you have to tell me more about it when we talk next time."

Lavi opened his mouth in shock, but had little time to react when one of the stage managers called Lenalee back. The girl smiled and handed Lavi a piece of paper.

"Feel free to call me whenever you want another interview, ok?"

Lavi stared at her for a moment, but smiled warmly. "You really are an interesting girl Lenalee Lee."

She laughed it off and hurried out the door calling, "Talk to you soon, Lavi!"

He looked at the paper in his hands labeled "Lenalee's cell phone," and sighed. Pocketing it and closing his notepad, Lavi clicked his pen shut and headed out the back, pausing one last time to hear the Lenalee's singing.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..**_

_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.**_

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.**_

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is a fun little story verse that'll most likely only be three to five parts long. I like the idea of creating reporter Lavi! He just seems like he's fit into that field, you know? Charismatic, intelligent, and secretive. Oh boy the secretes…**

**Anyway, look for more chapters in the future! How often I can update? This one will go quicker than Subtle Steps, but slower then Cursed Wings. Helpful… I hope so ; **

**I also have a fic in the making that's in the same AU as this starring Kanda and Allen, so look out for it! They'll be showing up a few times in this as well.**

**The songs referenced in this are "4ever" by The Veronicas, and "Misery Business" and "That's What You Get" by Paramore. The story title is also the title of another song by Paramore.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Track 2

**Back again! Here's a longer chapter for those of you who acually like this fic ^^;;; It's a different way of writing for me, with all the lyrics and whatnot, but I hope you like it!**

**Characters and songs aren't mine^^**

* * *

_**And you know I see right through you**_

_**'Cause the world**** gets in your way**_

_**What's the point in all this screaming?**_

_**You're not listening anyway**_

Lenalee opened her eyes, forgetting temporarily that she had even closed them. The song she played on her iPod did that to her almost every time she listened to it, though. She glanced down at the screen and shook her head. No band listed, but the title was simply "Acoustic #3." As a musician, she knew that downloading songs illegally offline was appalling, but as a seventeen-year-old girl who happened to look in every possible legal site to find it and failing, there were so few options. The chances of her getting caught were also slim to none, anyway. Besides all of that, the lyrics spoke to her in a strange sort of way. She wished she knew more about the band, the people who wrote those lyrics, the vocalist whose voice lulled her into a trance…

She pulled out her earphones as the cab pulled up to a small, dingy looking club with neon lights blinking crude depictions of a woman on a pole. She tipped the driver and stepped out onto the curb, starring at the long line of drunkards and punks hanging around the exterior of the club. Some of them eyed her suspiciously, others, the more inebriated ones, whistled and jeered at her as she stood there examining the brightly lit sign above: _Anita's Paradise Lagoon_. The girl walked around to the side of the building to a back door. A tall bald headed bouncy held up a hand and narrowed their eyes.

"I've got permission from the band to be here," Lenalee smiled shyly, holding up her VIP card. The bouncer frowned, then nodded. "Go on in."

The girl relaxed and sighed as she made to walk around the imposing figure. "Thank you."

"Oh, and Miss Lee?"

Lenalee paused and turned a bit startled. The bouncer gave her a smile. "My manager's a fan of yours. You should stop and see her before you leave."

The female vocalist blushed and nodded enthusiastically in return. "I'll try to. Thank you!"

The inside of the club was heavy with smoke and the smell of liquor wafting from the intoxicated audience beyond the stage. Lenalee was happy Dark Boots wasn't playing for places like this. The owners were nice enough, or so she heard, but the crowds that came here frightened her a bit. As it was, she remained quiet, eying a few of the props on the stage with mild disgust. There weren't any dancers for the evening, but there was a young man swinging around on one of the poles with a grin. Lenalee blinked, then giggled to herself as Daisya, the band's lead vocalist, jumped off the pole and joined the rest of his band as they set up their equipment.

The drummer, a plump man named Choaji, was helping the bassist, the tallest man of the bunch, Marie, set up and tune the instrument. Daisya was whispering something over to their lead guitarist. The youngest man of the group wasn't even pretending to pay attention to his band mate as he hooked up the electric instrument and mildly ran his fingers of the strings; his long hair was held up in a ponytail and swayed as he nodded his head in time to the tuning. Lenalee smiled as she watched him. Kanda always looked relaxed on stage. He never had stage fright and part of her envied that collected calm he presented. The other part of her thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have his temper off stage.

After a few more moments of tinkering and setting up, Daisya grabbed the mic from it's stand and grinned out at the crowd. "What's up?!? We're Exorcists Fall and we're here to rock you fucking socks offfffff!"

Lenalee had to cover her ears as the screaming intensified before dying down. Daisya eyed Choaji behind him, then Marie to his right, and finally Kanda to his left. He counted under his breath before the drums started tapping up. Soon after Kanda rocked his head forward and the guitar roared to life, causing the crowd to become impossibly louder as Daisya came in with the lyrics.

_**I can't seem to change you or open up your eyes **_

_**So go on and sing your sad, sad song. **_

_**I don't even blame you, the routine is nice. **_

_**Nine to five in a suit and tie. **_

_**Fear of failure in comfort zones kill.**_

Her eyes wandered from the performers on stage. From where she stood, she could see most of the club, but no one would notice her amidst the elaborate jumping and head banging occurring on stage. She watched as "Exorcists Fall" worked their magic over the crowd. She saw all sorts of people clambering to get to the front, yelling and singing along. She eyed a mosh pit in the back of the group warily and once more felt safe for the security of behind the scenes observation. She saw a flock of scantily dressed girls screaming and throwing their… Oh dear. She winced as a bra narrowly missed hitting Kanda in the face. That would have gone poorly.

Lenalee continued to scan the area, when she suddenly glimpsed a familiar steak of red in the corner of the crowds. Leaning against the wall, arms folded and eye trained on the stage was the reporter she met back during her national tour. Lavi was as she remembered him. His right eye still covered by that strange patch, the bandana holding up his fiery locks, and that single green gaze taking in everything and anything of interest. She was certain he was just as enthralled with the music as she was, though, how she could understand the feeling of a casual acquaintance was beyond her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring at him, but at some point, his focus turned from the band directly to her. She gasped a bit in embarrassment, but didn't look away. She wasn't certain, but she thought she saw Lavi's face contort into a look of shock before masking itself back into a casual smile. The Chinese girl looked away, still pink from being discovered watching like that. He probably had the wrong impression of her now. Thought what impression, she couldn't say.

_**Brace yourself and give into the moment. **_

_**You've got nothing to lose. **_

_**So what is your excuse? **_

_**Save yourself, you're dying in slow motion. **_

_**You got nothing to lose. **_

_**So what's your excuse?**_

The song ended and was followed by a rally of whoops and applause. Lenalee could hear Daisya call out a few "thank yous" before the band broke into another song. When she gazed up again through the crowd, Lavi was gone.

***

"Yo, Lenalee!"

Said girl brushed her pigtails aside as Daisya entered the dressing room followed by the rest of the group, minus their guitarist.

"Hey, guys! Where's Kanda?"

Marie smiled as he set his case down and walked over to sit beside her on the couch. "He'll be back soon. He had to meet up with someone."

"Oh?" Lenalee grinned. "Does he have a girl friend now that I don't know about?"

Daisya laughed and slapped his knee. "No way! This is _Kanda_ we're talking here. Chicks annoy the hell out of him! Well, except you, but you're not chucking your underwear at his face."

"Nor will I ever, " She shivered. "So who's the person he had to meet up with?"

Before Daisya could reply, a familiar presence stalked into the room followed by none other then-

"Lavi?"

The green-eyed reporter turned and blinked when he saw Lenalee in the dressing room, staring back at him with just as much surprise. Kanda eyed the two suspiciously.

"You know each other, then?"

"And hello to you, too," Lenalee teased getting up to wrap her arms around Kanda. He didn't hug back, but he didn't reject it, either. She pulled away and glanced over to Lavi with a smile. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Lavi chuckled scratching his head. "'Bout four weeks, I recon. Congrats on havin' a successful tour, by the way."

"Thanks!"

"Oi," Kanda spoke up, narrowing his eyes on Lavi. "How exactly do you two know each other?"

Lavi stared back at him in shock. "Geez, Yuu, don't ya read magazines?"

"Don't fucking call me that! And no, I don't have time for that gossip shit."

"Kanda," Lenalee glared, lightly smacking him upside the head. "It wasn't for a gossip magazine, it was for Bookman's Guild. They wanted a one on one with me on the band. I told you about this, remember? Allen was there."

"If the stupid Beansprout was in my presence I was probably too busy imagining ways to kill him, so of course I didn't hear you."

"Ah, Kanda! That kid's alright, you know," Daisya snorted.

"Why are you so obsessed with him, anyway?" Choaji asked innocently.

In an instant, the Japanese man was across the room, and Choaji was ducking a left hook aimed at his face. "I'm _not_ obsessed with the _Beansprout_, moron! He just irritates the living shit out of me!"

"Kanda, please calm down," Marie sighed rubbing his temples. "Remember what Anita said about fighting in the club."

"Fuck that shit."

Lenalee huffed in irritation as Kanda continued to bicker with his band mates. She was ready to go and give her childhood friend a piece of her mind until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit and found Lavi grinning next to her.

"Wanna join me for some air? Bit hot in here, you know."

She looked over to where Kanda was standing over Daisya with the intent to kill written all over his face and nodded. "Let's go. This could get messy…"

The pair walked out to the alleyway where Lenalee had come in. The bouncer was no longer there and most of the crowds had apparently dispersed, as the noise from inside the club was significantly less deafening. Lavi leaned against one of the walls and quirked a brow.

"So… you weren't kiddin' when you said you and Yuu were friends. Never seen anyone hug him before, let alone touch him without losin' an arm."

Lenalee laughed. "It's that obvious, huh?" She stood before him with her arms behind her back leaning in. "And you're the first person brave enough to used his first name so casually."

Lavi chuckled. "Well, Kanda sounds so plain. Yuu's more fun to use."

Lenalee laughed again, then straightened up. "But seriously, why are you here, Lavi?"

"Hm? Ah… Was here to get a report of tonight's concert. Got a few words from Yuu 'bout the band's new album, "Lotus Courtyard.""

"Kanda actually agreed to talk to you? Alone?" To say she was floored would have been an understatement. "He never does interviews."

"Au contraire," Lavi smirked. "He has done a few sit downs with me before. Though this was my first one on one with him, t'be honest."

"That's incredible!"

"Actually," Lavi grinned and wiggled his brows playfully. "_You_ were the most trouble to schedule an interview with."

The Chinese girl blushed, then pouted. "It isn't my fault that my brother is an over protective control freak."

"Interestin' choice of words," laughed Lavi and Lenalee could help but join him in his amusement. When they stopped, the reporter eyed her apologetically. "Sorry by the way. I meant to call you for another interview like you invited me to… Got a little side-tracked."

"Huh?" Lenalee blinked, confused. "It's fine, Lavi, really. You didn't do anything wrong."

"All the same, I wanna make it up to ya, if you don't mind."

Lenalee chewed her lip in thought. "How so?"

"Well," Lavi smiled, but he looked a little nervous. "For starters, if ya wanna make up for that last time, I had a few more questions to ask you. And I ain't busy tonight or anythin', so I was thinkin'… would you like to have dinner with me?"

Lenalee opened her mouth is surprise, but felt a bit bad after as Lavi seemed embarrassed and started shifting his feet. "I mean as friends… I mean. I ain't askin' you out or- uh. Yeah, you don't have to come."

"Lavi," Lenalee just smiled after the shock wore off. "Of course! That sounds like fun. I haven't really eaten anything since this afternoon anyway."

Lavi looked back up. "Really? You sure? I mean we can do it some other time if you-"

"Oi, Rabbit!" Both Lavi and Lenalee started as Kanda leaned against the doorway, arms folded and glaring at the journalist. "You finished with our interview, or what?"

Lavi tried to grin, but his cheeks were a bit red for some reason. "Ah, yeah. Sure. We're good."

"Then why are you still hanging around back here?"

"Uh… See I was just-"

"He's just asking me a few more questions about the band," Lenalee cut in, sending a withering false smile at Kanda. "Is that a problem?"

Kanda stared between them for a moment before turning his head away. "Che… Just don't let Komui find out. And call me later when you get home, got it?"

Lenalee's face brightened. "I will. See you later Kanda!"

She walked back over and nodded to Lavi and winked. "Shall we?"

Lavi glanced back over at Kanda who just ignored him. He returned the wink, though it looked more like a blink with just one eye visible, after all. "So anyway, I know this great near by…"

Kanda watched the two walked off side by side before his cell phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen and sniffed when the caller id blinked "Beansprout." He flipped the phone open, glanced at the text and quickly typed back. "I don't know, ask her yourself, idiot." After hitting the send button, he turned the phone off completely and walked back into the club.

***

The place that they entered was a rather modern looking grill with bright red booths and black tables. The light fixtures had multicolored shades and lit the room just at the tables leaving the rest of the area dim. In the farthest corner of the room, Lavi sat across from Lenalee stirring his sprite and talking animatedly about the first time he met Kanda and his group. Lenalee sat across from him, sipping her cherry coke and laughing in between drinks at the funny parts of the story.

"So he comes out of the dressin' room, yeah? _Pissed off_ because there were these girls flocking around and hounding him for autographs. I just decided to tease him some more, so I go "Yuu-chan! How come you never called me, hunny?""

Lenalee snorted into her drink and covered her mouth as he continued.

"He goes bat shit crazy, not even kidding, and tries to jump and tackle me over these two blonds and I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. I just managed to duck and get outta there to find Marie and use him for a bodyguard. Been pals with them all since, 'secially Yuu."

"Kanda's never mentioned you before," Lenalee breathed, sides still hurting. "Not that he has much to say, but still."

Lavi just grinned and shrugged. "Guess I wasn't his type."

Lenalee just giggled again and sighed when she felt her phone vibrate. "Ah, hang on a second. Probably my brother."

"Uh oh… Does he think you're out with Yuu, though?"

"Yeah, but he likes to check up anyway. Just in case," The girl held up her cell with a hesitant frown, but sighed in relief as the caller id came up. "It's Allen."

"Allen Walker, aka the Beansprout?" Lavi's grin turned mischievous. "Answer it!"

"What, why?" Lenalee inquired staring at him skeptically. "And why did you call him Beansprout?"

"S'what Yuu calls him. Come on just do it. _Please???_ Put it on speaker."

Lenalee smiled and shook her head. "Oh alright. Just don't be mean to him, ok?" She flipped the phone open and pressed the speaker button. "Hey, Allen!"

"Lenalee!" The British soloist's light tenor called over the noise of the restaurant. "I tried texting you earlier, but you didn't answer, so then I called Bakanda to ask where you were and he-"

"Long time no speak, Beansprout!"

There was a pause on the other end. A long one followed by choking and sputtering, which made Lavi cackle with glee and Lenalee sigh once more. "L-L-Lavi?! What are you doing with Lenalee? And my name's Allen!"

"Hey chillax, kid. I was just taking the girl out for dinner and an interview. No biggie, yeah? S'like that time I met ya for lunch."

"Yes, but I mean… I'm just surprised. W-was this scheduled or-"

"It was an impromptu event," Lenalee interrupted. "I was at Kanda's concert and I happened to run into Lavi backstage. It ended up with us going to dinner."

"O-oh… I see."

Lavi grinned cheekily. "S'the matter, Allen? Am I stealin' your girlfriend?"

More stuttering followed along with Lenalee's face turning an interesting shade of red. The two retorted simultaneously. "We're _not_ together!"

"Ah ha ha. Take it easy, yeah?" Lavi held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I know. It's on the record. I was just teasin'."

Lenalee pouted lightly and Lavi was pretty sure Allen looked about the same wherever he was right about now. The Chinese girl then smiled again. "So I'm going to take Allen off speaker and chat with him for a moment. If that's ok, with you, Lavi."

The redhead leaned back into the booth and waved a wand casually. "I'll be here. Hey take care, Allen! I'll see you next week, remember?"

"Ah, yes! Before my concert in New York! I'll be there! Take care!"

Lenalee hit the button again and got up to walk to the bathroom, talking lightly to Allen as Lavi casually checked his own messages. Two from different clients, one from the hip hop artist, Fou, confirming an interview for tomorrow afternoon. And one buzzing in at that moment from his favorite irritable guitarist. Lavi smirked and looked over his message.

"Don't fuck around with her, Rabbit. If you think her brother is bad, you haven't seen me when I'm really pissed."

Lavi hit reply. "I'm just doin' my job, Yuu. Nothin' wrong with that." Send.

He waited a moment before he got another buzz. "You're a sorry ass lair, but as long as you don't make her cry, I could care less what the hell you do. "

Buzz buzz. "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT RIDICULOUS NAME OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Lavi chuckled and shut the phone just as Lenalee sat back down. "I'm so sorry. I forgot I was supposed to call him earlier today, and then my brother called and was asking how the concert went. Told him I'd be home late and then asked Kanda to cover for me and say I was out with him."

"Hey, no complaints here. 'Sides I wasn't plannin' on keepin' ya out too late. I got work in the mornin' anyway."

The lead singer grinned. "Busy guy, huh?"

"Could say that," Lavi suddenly perked up. "Hey, they're playin' one of your songs."

Lenalee's face blushed almost matching the color of his hair and she ducked down. "Oh, this is so weird! I bet they know it's me."

"Hey, I know the manager," Lavi smiled. "He ain't gonna rat you out to the paparazzi or nothing.'"

The pigtails swished from side to side as Lenalee kept her face in her hands. "Thank you Lavi, but still! It's so strange to hear yourself singing in public places, you know?"

Lavi just rested his head on his elbows and smiled at the girl with a small trace of wonder. "Said it once and I'll say it again. You're an interestin' girl, Lenalee Lee."

Lenalee peeked up from her fingers at him, then slowly moved them from her face as the waitress came back with their food. "Oh! That was fast!"

"Good service, yeah?" The two thanked the server, before Lavi rubbed his hands together. "Alrighty then. Bon apatite!"

_**I'm not going**_

_**Cause I've been waiting for a miracle**_

_**And I'm not leaving**_

_**I won't let you**_

_**Let you give up on a miracle**_

_**Cause it might save you**_

* * *

**So! I've been inspired to pick up on this after a bit of wondering what I should actually do for a second encounter. What better place to reunite then in a seedy club, yeah XD But really, I loved writing this chapter. This entire fic is cool, because I get to listen to songs and imagine the characters composing and singing them. It's awesome!**

**On a random note, I had fun imagining Kanda on stage rocking it out, sweaty and concentrated on his music. The fangirls in the audience throwing crap at him… that was funny to write as well. It's making me anxious to write that fic with Him and Allen. Same AU as this, only focusing more on their musical careers and struggles.**

**First song is "Acoustic #3" by the Goo Goo Dolls (love them), the next is "11:00 am (Daydreamer)" by 10 Years (freaking amazing band, people!!!), and the last is "Miracle" by Paramore.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
